meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 007
8:44:57 PM Josie: Morning dawns after your very eventful seance and the events that followed, though most of you are probably going to want to sleep in a little bit beyond that. 8:45:11 PM Josie: So we pick up on our heroes(?) at about 10 a.m. 8:45:27 PM Caspar: ((I'm here.)) 8:45:38 PM Josie: There's all sorts of fresh baked goods in the living room and tea and coffee being kept hot there too. 8:47:36 PM Trystan: Trystan is a LOT fresher when he steps out after his meditation. He even looks well-rested! He's humming as he pours himself coffee. 8:48:43 PM Arwen: Arwen literally skips into the room and proceeds to pour coffee and load up a plate of food. 8:50:10 PM Trystan: "Better night?" He smiles as he asks, also filling a plate with a bit of this and that. Not much, but more than he's been eating. 8:50:37 PM Arwen: "Much better actually. And yours? Any nightmares?" 8:50:42 PM Trystan: Russet, meanwhile, attacks a plate containing a few strips of thick-cut bacon. 8:50:59 PM Josie: The leopard wanders into the common room. 8:51:06 PM Trystan: "No, not today. Do you think whatever Karid did during the seance helped?" 8:51:39 PM Arwen: "Hmm...maybe that was it..." 8:52:00 PM Josie: It's a big cat, probably weighs about 70 pounds, with a very long, excessively shaggy tail. Its coat is pale golden ranging to white, with leopardy spots on it. 8:52:18 PM Josie: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Uncia_uncia.jpg 8:53:00 PM Arwen: "Holy f**k. Why is there a large feline in the *house*?" 8:53:07 PM Josie: It locks eyes with the weasel. 8:53:17 PM Karid: (( Back. Sorry, had to go AFK )) 8:53:24 PM Karid: (( I now have chocolate covered almonds )) 8:54:17 PM Karid: Karid comes downstairs, looking tired again 8:55:18 PM Karid: Karid actually has visible bags under his eyes, and he's dark skinned... 8:55:26 PM Arwen: "Oh hi Karid. Rough night? Notice there's a giant cat here? Did you have nightmares?" 8:56:11 PM Trystan: Trystan glares at te cat, and holds out his hand for Russet to run up. 8:56:25 PM Josie: The cat sits, unimpressed. 8:57:15 PM Karid: "Yes..." 8:57:27 PM Karid: "At least I am not a tyrant in my dreams anymore." 8:57:40 PM | Edited 8:59:37 PM Karid: "...no, now I'm just the murderer of a holy woman." 8:57:45 PM Karid: "Much better, yes?" 8:57:53 PM Karid: Karid shakes his head and pours himself a cup of coffee 8:58:09 PM Arwen: "Oh...wow...Trystan I wonder why we didn't have any nightmares..." 8:58:30 PM Josie: The big cat shakes its head. 8:58:54 PM Arwen: Arwen approaches the cat for further inspection. 8:59:04 PM Arwen: "Are you shaking your head at me?" 8:59:19 PM Trystan: "I... don't know." He looks at Karid, concerned, as Russet continues to munch bacon on his shoulder. 8:59:32 PM Josie: Cat: Rrrr. 9:00:11 PM Arwen: "I'm afraid I'm not trained in cat." 9:00:19 PM Josie: The cat streeeeeeeeeeetches. 9:00:42 PM | Edited 9:00:50 PM Arwen: Arwen loses interest and returns to her food. 9:01:12 PM Trystan: Trystan pushes the bacon-plate closer to the cat, despite Russet's objections. 9:01:54 PM Caspar: Caspar wanders into the common room. 9:02:07 PM Josie: The cat sits up, then lifts itself up a bit, one paw on the table to balance, and slides one of the bacon pieces off the plate, catching it in its paws before it hits the ground. 9:02:35 PM Trystan: "... That's an odd way for a cat to eat." 9:02:55 PM Karid: "It is an odd cat." 9:03:14 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at the cat and sighs. 9:03:33 PM Josie: The cat sits up on her hindquarters. "Mrrow?" 9:04:40 PM Caspar: Caspar pets her before getting food. 9:05:05 PM Arwen: "Caspar do you know why there's a cat here?" 9:05:32 PM Josie: She consents to the petting and then wanders into the corner of the room, behind a screen. 9:06:13 PM Caspar: Why wouldn't there be a cat here? 9:07:26 PM Arwen: "I...I...I...well...it's not...it's a bit...odd..." 9:07:52 PM Caspar: Trystan's got a weasel eating bacon on his shoulder, but the *leopard* is odd. 9:08:09 PM Josie: Voice, from behind the screen: It's because I'm a wereleopard. 9:08:28 PM Karid: "...well then." 9:08:44 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs. "I give up on all logic." 9:09:25 PM Josie: Illa comes out from behind the screen, wearing grey-green wizard's robes. "I didn't *want* to tell anyone but it seemed unavoidable." 9:09:54 PM Arwen: "This is what Ulisse has been helping you with, isn't it?" 9:10:11 PM Josie: Illa: Yes. 9:10:22 PM Trystan: "... Oh." Trystan is simultaneously relieved and OMG THAT MOUTH WAS SO CLOSE TO ME. 9:10:47 PM Arwen: "Interesting twist of events, I must say." 9:11:23 PM Josie: Illa: I was bitten as a child and I can't usually control it at night, especially for the week or so around the full moon. So now you know; please don't tell anyone, I don't like them to know. 9:11:43 PM Josie: She's shaking a bit. 9:12:06 PM Trystan: "Don't worry, we won't. Everyone has secrets." He smiles slightly at that. 9:12:11 PM Karid: "We will not." 9:12:31 PM Arwen: "Your secret is safe with us." 9:13:50 PM Josie: She nods, and wanders over to hug Caspar briefly. 9:14:35 PM Caspar: Caspar hugs her back. "I was running out of decent lies." 9:14:55 PM Josie: Illa: ... I know, I just... I didn't want to say. 9:16:08 PM Karid: "We do not judge you for it." 9:16:32 PM Trystan: "It's ok. Like I said, everyone has their secrets." He pats he shoulder, since she's over here, but his smile is a little bittersweet. 9:16:34 PM Karid: "There are helpful spirits, there can be helpful werecreatures." 9:17:11 PM Josie: Illa: I don't always have control over it, is the thing. I almost killed Ulisse, and he's trying to help me. 9:17:50 PM Trystan: "... Did you bite him?" 9:18:16 PM Josie: Illa: Oh, I'm not contagious. 9:18:33 PM Karid: "...how?" 9:18:59 PM Trystan: "Alright." He's clearly relieved. 9:20:28 PM Josie: Illa: Ulisse's giving me aconite for the... for my condition. 9:20:31 PM Caspar: Caspar pours himself some coffee. 9:20:49 PM Josie: Illa: It keeps it from spreading too. Or it's supposed to. And he hasn't turned into one, so I think it must have worked. 9:21:15 PM Josie: Bellamy wanders in, looking ridiculously perfect for the time of day. Of course for an elf it's practically noon. *Elves.* 9:22:08 PM Josie: Bellamy eyes the food available, and picks out a roll on a plate, and a bit of the fruit. 9:22:28 PM Karid: "Good morning, Bellamy." 9:22:28 PM Arwen: (( sorry...just blue screened of death )) 9:22:34 PM Karid: "You rested well, I trust?" 9:22:39 PM Karid: (( IT WAS THE ELVES )) 9:22:49 PM Trystan: Trystan looks uncomfortable again once Bellamy enters. "Good morning..." 9:22:51 PM Josie: Bellamy: Good morning. Quite well indeed, I find. 9:22:58 PM Karid: (( Or Art )) 9:23:01 PM Karid: (( She does that too )) 9:23:21 PM Caspar: Caspar rubs his eyes. "Not all of us did." 9:23:34 PM Arwen: "Nightmares, Caspar?" 9:23:59 PM Caspar: Again. 9:24:19 PM Caspar: Tempted to start sleeping outside the house. 9:24:30 PM Trystan: "... Just you and Karid?" 9:24:56 PM Caspar: Not you? 9:25:21 PM Trystan: "I had... oddly coherent and unusual dreams, but not -bad- per say." 9:25:39 PM Josie: Illa hugs Caspar again. 9:25:46 PM Josie: Bellamy: Hm. We shall have to try again. 9:26:08 PM Karid: "It would seem the effect was at least lessened..." 9:26:26 PM Trystan: "That's a good start, right?" 9:26:32 PM Karid: "Yes." 9:27:01 PM Josie: Bellamy: I am willing to try again, at least. 9:27:10 PM Karid: "We will need to be more careful this time though...remove all flamable objects from the room." 9:27:13 PM Arwen: "Do you think we could actually benefit from anything?" 9:27:27 PM Karid: "And you should file your nails down, Bellamy." 9:27:32 PM Karid: "They did most of the damage." 9:27:47 PM Josie: Bellamy: Alas, my poor vanity. 9:28:22 PM Caspar: The spirits weren't terribly inclined to accede to our requests. 9:28:33 PM Caspar: not sure how a second conversation would be any different. 9:29:08 PM Trystan: "Maybe we can fight them?" 9:29:09 PM Josie: Bellamy: We might get someone else. 9:29:32 PM Arwen: "Trystan, how do you suppose we fight something you can't see or touch?" 9:30:02 PM Karid: "All my turning of it seemed to do was make it retreat..." 9:30:08 PM Trystan: "... Magic, I guess." 9:30:14 PM Trystan: Trystan shrugs 9:31:00 PM Arwen: Arwen shrugs. "I suppose we could try magic." 9:31:10 PM Josie: Bellamy: Still, that was helpful enough. 9:31:26 PM Josie: Illa: It would take rather advanced magic. 9:31:58 PM Arwen: "Illa...do you know any magic like that?" 9:32:38 PM Trystan: "I only know how to disrupt the undead with positive energy..." ((Anyone with spellcraft: THIS IS A FORM OF MINOR NECROMANCY.)) 9:33:07 PM Karid: (( ...what about K: Arcana? )) 9:33:17 PM Trystan: ((... Maybe!)) 9:33:44 PM Josie: ((Sure, that'd work!)) 9:33:49 PM Karid: "...that is necromancy, yes?" 9:33:54 PM Josie: Illa: Nothing that advanced, no. 9:34:13 PM Josie: Bellamy: That is necromancy. 9:34:28 PM Trystan: "..." He says nothing, but folds his hands uneasily. 9:34:39 PM Karid: "...minor, though." 9:34:46 PM Karid: "It is not as if you are -raising- the dead." 9:35:02 PM Caspar: ...what's the big deal about Necromancy? Is it illegal here or something? 9:35:28 PM Josie: Illa: No, not at all. 9:35:53 PM Caspar: ((He's from Solitaire: "any magic is okay, just try not to kill too many people.")) 9:36:02 PM Josie: Illa: If one raises the dead into undead one must have signed legal documentation giving consent. 9:36:04 PM Karid: "It is where I am from. Though...only major necromancy. Such as raising the dead, or making use of evil spirits." 9:36:39 PM Trystan: "I'll be careful. I'm not strong enough to even try anything like that, anyway." 9:37:22 PM Josie: Ulisse, from the doorway, where he wasn't a few seconds ago: Yet. 9:38:14 PM Trystan: "... Yet." He nods slightly. "I don't know if my magic is going to develop in that direction, though." 9:39:05 PM Josie: Ulisse: You *are* a d'Amici. 9:39:21 PM Josie: Bellamy: Indicating? 9:39:46 PM Josie: Ulisse: We do have somewhat of a predilection for the darker arts, haven't you noticed? 9:39:48 PM Karid: "...you should try not to let it. Necromancy is taboo for a reason. Not all the dead are -happy- to come back. Or be enslaved." 9:40:38 PM Trystan: "... Barely. I'm barely a d'Amici." What he doesn't say is that the LeMort name has its own history. 9:40:56 PM Josie: Ulisse: And your own family prefers sunshine and daisies, do they? 9:41:20 PM Josie: Illa: ... I told them about me, Ulisse. Caspar said it would be... easier. 9:41:27 PM Josie: Ulisse *eyes* Caspar. "Did you?" 9:41:43 PM Trystan: Trystan is glad the topic has changed! 9:42:12 PM Caspar: I said that they'd find out eventually. 9:43:00 PM Arwen: "Which is true. It's hard to *not* notice when there's a leopard in the living room." 9:43:09 PM Josie: Illa blushes bright red. 9:43:34 PM Arwen: "I didn't mean to be so...blunt. Sorry." 9:45:20 PM Josie: Illa: It's all right. I'm... not used to having people know. 9:45:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well, everything out in the open then, is it? 9:45:45 PM Josie: Ulisse eyes Bellamy. 9:46:50 PM Arwen: "Do you have a big, dark secret you'd like to share Bellamy?" 9:47:02 PM Josie: Bellamy glowers. "Of course not." 9:47:06 PM Josie: Feel free to sense motive that. 9:47:12 PM Josie: Ulisse: Of course not. 9:47:28 PM Arwen: (( 22 )) 9:48:16 PM Josie: Illa: I'm sure everyone has a secret or two. 9:48:25 PM Caspar: Caspar looks between Ulisse and Bellamy. "Indeed." 9:48:43 PM Arwen: "And I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. I always prefer sooner, but that's a personally preference." 9:48:48 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles cheerily 9:48:59 PM Karid: Karid knows she does, succeeded his -first- sense motive... 9:49:22 PM Karid: "I have none, actually." 9:49:38 PM Arwen: "Are you an open book, preacher man?" 9:50:26 PM Karid: "Yes." 9:50:32 PM Josie: Bellamy looks around the room. ".. none of you are likely to assist me in any case." 9:50:47 PM Josie: She sweeps out of the room, regally! And angrily. 9:50:55 PM Josie: Ulisse: Appallingly open. 9:51:06 PM Arwen: "That's a laugh. Nobody is an open book. Anybody who claims to be is either selling something or a liar." 9:51:19 PM Caspar: Caspar raises an eyebrow. "I think I missed a paragraph." 9:51:20 PM Arwen: "But that's just my past experience." 9:52:00 PM Josie: Ulisse: Karid's past is spotless, regrettably. 9:52:11 PM Karid: Karid nods 9:52:19 PM Karid: "I do not regret it..." 9:52:27 PM Arwen: Arwen smirks. "I would." 9:52:46 PM Trystan: Trystan is clutching his collar during this whole conversation. 9:53:12 PM Arwen: "You okay there, Trystan?" 9:53:42 PM Josie: Ulisse: Relax, cuz. I *know.* 9:54:19 PM Trystan: Trystan freezes a bit at Ulisse's comment, but nods to Arwen. "I'm fine." 9:54:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: And Caspar, you have family. 9:54:39 PM Caspar: Sure. 9:54:51 PM Josie: Ulisse: Vulnerable family. 9:54:59 PM Caspar: Caspar laughs. 9:55:18 PM Josie: Ulisse: You think not? 9:56:09 PM Caspar: Doesn't eveyone? Why are you threatening us, Ulisse? Is this another calculated attempt to make sure we dislike you? 9:56:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: Ironically, no. 9:56:43 PM Arwen: Arwen pushes her plate aside and rests her head on the table 9:57:22 PM Josie: Ulisse: It's a trade, of sorts. Karid and Arwen are already aware of my... objectives? you might say. But before I told the rest of you I wanted to make very sure you can keep your mouths shut. 9:58:06 PM Trystan: "You know I can." He looks at him with surprising solemnity. 9:58:16 PM Caspar: Caspar 's face darkens. "Don't bother telling me." He leaves the room. 9:59:08 PM Josie: Illa chases after him, after an awkward pause. 9:59:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: What can I say, I'm good with people. 9:59:40 PM Karid: Karid blinks after him 9:59:41 PM Arwen: "It's a natural talent." 10:00:08 PM Josie: Ulisse: Actually, it isn't. I've had to cultivate that one. 10:00:09 PM Karid: "...I do not see why he would get angry without even listening to what was being said..." 10:01:01 PM Josie: Ulisse shrugs. "I'm not exactly friendly." 10:01:31 PM Arwen: Arwen smirks. 10:01:57 PM Trystan: Even Trystan has to smile at that. 10:02:13 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... or, put another way, entirely *too* friendly. 10:03:52 PM Karid: Karid shrugs 10:03:52 PM Arwen: "We don't need to know about that bit." 10:04:23 PM Josie: Ulisse: No. Well, Trystan, you're the only one who doesn't know, then. 10:05:32 PM Trystan: "Alright. What have you got to say?" He leans forward slightly, shoulders hunched and hands pressed together. 10:06:14 PM Josie: Ulisse: Short version: My life is a lie, I'm stealing massive amounts of money from my odious family and channeling it toward a series of projects of my own. I would like your help. 10:06:39 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... you can choose to say no, by the way. The threats are for exposure, not for refusal. 10:08:09 PM Trystan: "... You're doing..." Suddenly, inexplicably, Trystan has to hold back a laugh. "You have no idea how many times I tried to do that back home!" 10:08:41 PM Trystan: "Depending on what the projects are, I'd love to either help or start my own." 10:10:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: Good. 10:11:11 PM Josie: Ulisse: Most of my public persona is a facade meant to conceal where all the money goes, by the way. 10:11:25 PM Karid: "See? It is not a bad thing. He should have stayed to listen..." 10:11:53 PM Josie: Ulisse: I can see I'm going to have to apologize. Which neither I nor Ulisse likes to do. 10:12:26 PM Trystan: "... You're different from Ulisse?" 10:12:49 PM Arwen: "When he's not being a douchebag, he's Vittorio, if I understood correctly." 10:13:03 PM Josie: Ulisse: Succinct as always. Yes. 10:13:20 PM Karid: Karid ...smiles a bit 10:13:55 PM Trystan: "Oh. That makes... no sense, but alright." 10:14:33 PM Josie: Ulisse: Ulisse is someone I *pretend* to be. ... the fact that I actually *am* him has nothing to do with it. 10:15:10 PM Trystan: "... But that IS your birthname, right?" 10:15:52 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yes. 10:16:17 PM Trystan: "Alright, I understand now." 10:16:41 PM Trystan: ((Because if someone had killed him and taken his place, it would NOT be weird for this family.)) 10:16:54 PM Arwen: ((Had the same thoughts!!)) 10:17:27 PM Trystan: ((I AM ALL THE PSYCHIC TODAY!)) 10:18:04 PM Arwen: "So now *that* cat is out of the bag..." 10:19:01 PM Karid: "Two cats out of the bag today." 10:19:05 PM Josie: Ulisse: Quite. No longer a need to worry about discrepancies in my behavior. 10:19:06 PM Karid: "...one almost literally." 10:19:34 PM Trystan: Trystan snerks 10:19:39 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... I wouldn't try to put Illa in a bag. 10:19:52 PM Josie: Ulisse: I didn't poke *myself* full of holes the other night. 10:19:57 PM Karid: "For many good reasons." 10:21:37 PM Trystan: "... You make a fair point." 10:24:36 PM Josie: Ulisse: She's a lovely girl when she's not trying to kill you. 10:27:02 PM Trystan: "... I thought you weren't being a jerk?" 10:27:19 PM Josie: Ulisse: Oh, I *am* a jerk. 10:27:28 PM Arwen: Arwen smirks. 10:27:34 PM Josie: Ulisse: Just not the kind of jerk Ulisse is. 10:28:23 PM Karid: Karid sighs 10:28:26 PM Trystan: "... Ah, alright." 10:29:34 PM Josie: Ulisse: I never claimed to be a nice man. At any rate, currently I am trying to divine what my illustrious aunt is up to in opening this hell house. 10:29:58 PM Arwen: Arwen mumbles "obviously trying to get us all murdered." 10:31:01 PM Trystan: "I don't think it's going to end well for any d'Amici invlolved, I can tell you that much." Trystan sighs. "We should talk after breakfast, cos." 10:31:04 PM Karid: "What have you found?" 10:32:46 PM Josie: Ulisse: Very little. Faustina is no fool; she's a d'Amici through and through. 10:33:45 PM Karid: "You think she might be being deceptive?" 10:33:59 PM Arwen: "She's an assassin, Karid, what do you expect?" 10:34:16 PM Trystan: "More than that, she's a d'Amici." 10:34:39 PM Arwen: "They're all deceptive." 10:34:51 PM Josie: Ulisse: Of course she is. I'm not saying she has ill motives--or any beyond that which she told you--but I am saying it's near impossible to tell what her motives are. 10:35:02 PM Josie: Ulisse: And she's on the family council, so I have to be particularly careful around her. 10:36:20 PM Karid: "...ah." 10:36:47 PM Josie: Ulisse: And Serafina... Serafina's a different matter. 10:37:30 PM Josie: Ulisse: She stays away from me and I stay away from her, but we're alike in that we don't much care for the family. I never know what she's thinking. 10:38:30 PM Trystan: "She seems honest enough... have't seen her for a few days, though." 10:38:56 PM Josie: Ulisse: Always worrying, don't you find? And I wouldn't trust *any* member of my family claiming to be honest. 10:39:35 PM Karid: "...but if they say they are lying are they not being honest?" 10:39:42 PM Karid: "...does that make them liars?" 10:40:21 PM Karid: (( If only Caspar were in the room. Then we could logic bomb him and reveal him for the computer he truly is. )) 10:40:32 PM Trystan: "No d'Amici would ever say they were lying without a reason, Karid. Usually to make you distrust them." 10:40:44 PM Arwen: (( someones a computer?? )) 10:40:44 PM | Edited 10:40:49 PM Trystan: Trystan looks at Ulisse after this. 10:41:05 PM Josie: Ulisse: All d'Amicis are liars, including me. 10:41:18 PM Karid: (( Nah, just a Factotum )) 10:41:19 PM Trystan: "SEE?" 10:41:32 PM Josie: Ulisse: I wouldn't trust me as far as I can throw me, frankly, which wouldn't be very far. 10:41:45 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... incidentally I *am* addicted to absentia. I don't recommend it. 10:42:19 PM Arwen: "It makes it all rather complicated, does it not? Having to trust a liar?" 10:42:55 PM Josie: Ulisse: I wouldn't trust me, either. 10:43:44 PM Arwen: "Never said I didn't. Just said it makes things complicated." 10:43:47 PM Trystan: "Actions speak louder than words, I guess." 10:43:59 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... lord, I hope not. 10:44:38 PM Arwen: "Oh? And what would *your* actions say about you?" 10:44:52 PM Josie: Ulisse: Ask half the hookers in the Lower Quarter. 10:45:05 PM Arwen: "Only half?" 10:45:30 PM Trystan: "I'm just saying that we shouldn't let words sway us one way or another. We have to pay attention!" He's amused, though. 10:46:18 PM Arwen: Arwen raises hands in defeat. "You have my attention. Use it wisely." 10:46:38 PM Josie: Ulisse: Only half, because as you know my projects *do* take up significant time. 10:47:30 PM Arwen: "Yes and it seems this project seems to be taking up quite a bit of your time. My apologies for that." 10:47:48 PM Karid: "...remind me not to walk through Lower Quarter again...I had two women comment that I looked far too warm in my robes..." 10:47:50 PM Karid: Karid shudders 10:48:15 PM Arwen: Arwen snickers. "*You* went to the Lower Quarter?" 10:48:23 PM Karid: "To get Lissa, yes." 10:48:35 PM Arwen: Arwen rolls eyes. "Suuuure." 10:48:42 PM Josie: Ulisse: Just be glad they didn't rob you and strip you naked. 10:49:03 PM Trystan: Trystan lets his mouth slowly spread into a surprisingly wide grin. "Oh really? Lissa, huh?" 10:49:06 PM Karid: "...they would do that?" 10:49:13 PM Karid: "...I will need to get used to city life I see..." 10:49:21 PM Arwen: "It's always embarassing having to walk home naked." 10:49:32 PM Karid: Karid blinks at Trystan 10:49:44 PM Karid: "Yes, Lissa." 10:49:57 PM Karid: "Nobody informed her she could come back." 10:50:29 PM Trystan: "Ok. Good of you to go do so." His smile does go more normal. Slowly. 10:50:55 PM Karid: "...why are you smiling like that?" 10:50:57 PM Josie: Ulisse: I assure you, you are barking up the wrong tree, cuz. Karid is regrettably boring in that regard. 10:51:15 PM Karid: "_What_ regard?" 10:51:18 PM Trystan: "I know, I know... But the mental image is -staggering.-" 10:51:29 PM Karid: Karid is lost! 10:52:04 PM Josie: Ulisse makes a hole with one finger and one thumb of one hand and puts a finger from his other hand through it a few times. 10:52:21 PM Karid: "...is that sign language?" 10:52:27 PM Arwen: "And I'm the succinct one?!" 10:52:29 PM | Edited 10:52:46 PM Karid: "I do not know sign language." 10:52:34 PM Josie: Ulisse: See? 10:53:10 PM Karid: "No!" 10:53:12 PM | Edited 10:53:37 PM Arwen: "They're referencing a sexual relation between you and Lissa!! Your complete naivete is...ugh" 10:53:31 PM Karid: Karid blinks. Blink blinks. 10:53:39 PM Karid: "_No_. No, do not even mention that." 10:54:01 PM Arwen: Arwen raises an eyebrow. "Problem, Karid?" 10:54:30 PM Karid: "Yes. Do not joke about that. What I saw in the mirror was..." 10:54:33 PM Karid: Karid shudders 10:54:47 PM Arwen: "My apologies for voicing it." 10:54:59 PM | Edited 10:55:10 PM Trystan: Trystan immediately stops smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." 10:55:26 PM Arwen: "If we'd known...we wouldn't have..." 10:55:26 PM Karid: "Just...please do not do it anymore, yes?" 10:55:30 PM Karid: "I am not angry." 10:55:51 PM Arwen: "We don't know...we don't know what each other saw..." 10:56:09 PM Karid: "That is why I am not angry." 10:56:21 PM Josie: Ulisse: Besides, you're quite irreproachable, Karid. 10:56:40 PM Josie: Ulisse: It's very tedious of you. 10:57:10 PM Trystan: "Those mirrors were ghastly. You're never going to be like that, Karid." 10:57:11 PM Karid: "Hrm?" 10:57:41 PM Karid: "I know. ..I worry more about the spirits making us do it. We have no idea how powerful they are." 10:57:50 PM Karid: "They could simply be toying with us." 10:58:04 PM Arwen: "They're doing a pretty good job at *whatever* they're trying to do." 10:58:17 PM Trystan: "... They might be. Last night, they seemed very powerful." 10:58:35 PM Karid: "Precisely." 10:58:40 PM Trystan: "They knocked over that candle, even though they were bound in that circle..." 10:59:07 PM Trystan: "And the things they said." He squeezes his hands together at the memory. 10:59:37 PM Karid: "We will need to be careful, is all." 11:00:33 PM Karid: "If it gets to the point of posession, we may need to stay somewhere else until we can be rid of the spirits responsible for this." 11:01:01 PM Trystan: "... Ulisse, what -do- you know about this house? Who or what are these ghosts?" 11:01:09 PM Arwen: "Well it hasn't gotten to that point yet...so we're still...relatively speaking...safe." 11:02:37 PM Josie: Ulisse: I don't know much at all, unfortunately. I'm working on the sleeping issue. 11:02:45 PM Josie: Ulisse: How did it go last night, Arwen? 11:02:57 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles. "Perfectly." 11:03:04 PM Josie: Ulisse: Excellent. 11:03:06 PM Trystan: "For me, too." 11:03:15 PM Josie: Ulisse eyes Trystan. "... really." 11:03:19 PM Arwen: Arwen smirks. "Don't know why he wasn't affected." 11:03:27 PM Trystan: "The nightmares were gone... Or at least, dissipated." 11:03:51 PM Trystan: "It was still a weirdly real dream. But not a bad one." 11:04:06 PM Arwen: "...weirdly...weirdly *how*?" 11:05:22 PM Trystan: "It was just... solid. And felt real, not like a dream where you know it's a dream. I don't usually remember my dreams, either, but this one stuck with me." 11:05:47 PM | Edited 11:05:58 PM Arwen: "Maybe the spirits were still controlling your dreams..." 11:06:11 PM Trystan: "Why would they make it good, though?" 11:06:24 PM Arwen: "Seemed like they wanted you." 11:06:33 PM Karid: "My nightmares were still there. Still vivid. If more...realistic?" 11:06:53 PM | Edited 11:07:12 PM Karid: "...not entirely realistic." 11:07:00 PM Arwen: "I didn't have a thing. No dreams. No nightmares. Best night of sleep I've had...in a very long time." 11:07:02 PM Karid: "But more plausible than being an overlord." 11:07:33 PM Arwen: "Karid, I thought you said you were a murderer?" 11:07:40 PM Arwen: "You find that more plausible?" 11:07:54 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yes, but Arwen had the ring that's supposed to protect her. She *shouldn't* be having the dreams. 11:08:00 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... I never gave Trystan one. 11:08:11 PM Trystan: "... I dreamed about things I've wanted for a long time coming true. Maybe you're right. Maybe they were more temptations." He looks crestfallen. 11:08:47 PM Arwen: "...sorry Trystan..." 11:09:02 PM Karid: "...slightly more plausible." 11:09:06 PM Karid: "I did not say entirely." 11:09:40 PM Arwen: "How quickly can you have more rings made?" 11:09:58 PM Trystan: Trystan stands up suddenly. "I need to get some water." And with that, he heads to the kitchen. 11:10:04 PM Josie: Ulisse: Likely within a week. 11:10:33 PM | Edited 11:11:47 PM Arwen: "I'm probably not the one to be using this one until then...Illa...or someone else probably could use it more..." 11:12:28 PM Josie: Ulisse shrugs. "She's always had nightmares, she can take a few more. She tells me they're no worse than her usual." 11:12:54 PM Arwen: Arwen nods, a bit solemnly. 11:14:14 PM Josie: Ulisse: The rest of you can decide what to do with that one while I try to get more. 11:14:41 PM Arwen: Arwen stares down at the ring on her hand. 11:15:24 PM Caspar: ((My.... preciousssss.)) 11:15:34 PM Arwen: (( definitely )) 11:16:04 PM Arwen: Arwen removes it from her finger and holds it out to Karid. "You seem to be having rough dreams. Maybe you should use it for a little while?" 11:18:25 PM Karid: "...no, I do not need it." 11:18:31 PM Karid: "You keep it, I can wait." 11:18:50 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs and slumps in her chair. "I hate seeing people suffer." 11:19:42 PM Arwen: "I've seen enough suffering for two lifetimes." 11:20:12 PM Karid: "And I do not want to see you suffer for my sake." 11:20:44 PM Arwen: "I've had nightmares for a long time. Just turns out, these ones have never actually happened." 11:21:28 PM Karid: "I will tell you if I feel I cannot deal with them. Is it a deal?" 11:21:39 PM Arwen: "...deal." 11:22:01 PM Josie: Ulisse: All this altruism. I feel I shall have to kick a puppy just to make sure things balance. 11:23:38 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs. "I was unaware there was a balance for kindness. I thought you promoted charity, with all your projects..." 11:23:57 PM Karid: "The same." 11:24:28 PM Josie: Ulisse: Balance in all things. And I am not a kind person. 11:24:43 PM Arwen: "No...but you are a good one." 11:24:51 PM Karid: Karid nods 11:25:01 PM Karid: "As I said, one does not need to be nice to be good." 11:25:13 PM Arwen: (( dude...read my mind... )) 11:25:29 PM Karid: "...if an enforcer of the law were kind to everyone, they would achieve nothing." 11:26:08 PM Josie: Ulisse: While this is true, I have very little regard for the law in general. 11:26:10 PM Caspar: ((Oh sure, he's a modern day saint.)) 11:26:28 PM Arwen: (( BYRONIC HERO! )) 11:26:31 PM Josie: ((He's an asshole. Yep!)) 11:26:53 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... keeping in mind that my family owns about three-quarters of it, of course. 11:27:41 PM Arwen: "Excellent job at rubbing it in...power...wealth...some are not as fortunate." 11:27:57 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... fortunate. Yes. 11:28:19 PM Arwen: "You don't agree?" 11:28:41 PM Karid: "...It saddens me to think this is a relevant question here, but who owns the last fourth?" 11:29:08 PM Josie: Ulisse: The Everharts, and there's more than one way to be fortunate. 11:29:24 PM Arwen: "I know of none of it." 11:30:31 PM Arwen: Arwen mumbles "fortune favors the brave." 11:31:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: And the clever coward. 11:32:23 PM Arwen: "Clever *coward*? Do I foresee a story coming? I do so love stories." 11:33:53 PM Josie: Ulisse shakes his head. "I think I'll pass, for now. But do keep an eye out." 11:33:58 PM Josie: He turns and departs. 11:34:23 PM Arwen: Arwen runs after him. "I have a question! Wait!" 11:34:38 PM Josie: He stops, still in the doorway. "Yes?" 11:35:42 PM Arwen: "All these secrets...all these mysteries...how can you expect us to still trust you all enough to continue working here? How can we know what we're even facing when *no one* will give us a straight answer." 11:36:13 PM Josie: Ulisse: My dear girl, I can give you a straight answer, but would you believe it? 11:36:27 PM Arwen: "...I can try to." 11:37:33 PM Josie: Ulisse: Here's what I know. After a very long period of time, my very clever and devious aunt Faustina is reopening the ancestral d'Amici home, despite its being a terrifying place full of ghosts, and likely, after all these years, vermin. She has asked you lot to try to get rid of the house's more annoying denizens while preserving the beneficial ones. 11:38:25 PM Josie: Ulisse: I, being excessively nosy and already assiduously involved in the assistance of one of the house's servants, if a librarian can be called a servant, am quite curious as to her motives and would like the rest of you to watch and listen for any unusual occurences. 11:38:59 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs. "Nothing new. You don't know anymore than we do, do you?" 11:39:12 PM Trystan: Trystan finally comes back. He seems a little calmer now. 11:39:58 PM Josie: Ulisse: That's what I've been saying, yes. 11:40:13 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm going to *try* to find more. 11:40:39 PM Trystan: "... Finding more sounds like a good start." 11:40:49 PM Karid: (( Back, had to poof )) 11:41:24 PM Trystan: "Ulisse, is it true that most of the spirits in this house were either d'Amicis, or wronged by them?" 11:41:41 PM Josie: Ulisse: I don't know. It sounds plausible, though, given it is the family house. 11:41:49 PM Karid: "I get the distinct feeling there is overlap..." 11:42:00 PM Trystan: "Fran said that." 11:42:02 PM Josie: Ulisse: From my personal point of view? *Quite.* 11:46:28 PM Arwen: "I'm guessing you have more...important...things to be doing than chatting with us over breakfast?" 11:47:15 PM Josie: Ulisse: Worn out my welcome already, have I? Remarkable. 11:47:25 PM Arwen: "I *never* said that!" 11:47:34 PM Josie: Ulisse: Remind me to kiss you when you're in a better mood. 11:47:42 PM Josie: He wanders out, insolently. 11:47:54 PM Karid: Karid blinks 11:48:04 PM Karid: "Kiss? ...you kissed him?" 11:48:08 PM Karid: "...he is a good man." 11:48:20 PM Karid: "But I do hope you wore some sort of wrap around your mouth." 11:48:49 PM Karid: (( Mouth condoms. Only needed with Ulisse. )) 11:48:52 PM Arwen: "Me...what...did he just..." Sighs. "My brain is a chaotic mess right now. I need more coffee." 11:49:02 PM Arwen: (( are mouth condoms a thing?? )) 11:49:12 PM Karid: (( They should be. THat would be hilarious. )) 11:49:13 PM Trystan: "... We should write to Faustina. We need answers." 11:50:17 PM Arwen: "Answers are nice. We need answers." 11:51:08 PM Josie: You could do what she said and write her name on a piece of paper and burn it to contact her. 11:53:19 PM Trystan: With little pause, Trystan grabs a piece of paper from a nearby table, and pulls a pen out of his pocket. In no-nonsense handwriting, he jots down her name and a short message, and then crumples the sheet and tosses it in the flames. It unfolds as it burns, revealing the message even as the ink makes the fire flicker blue. 'Cousin Faustina, we need answers.' 11:54:08 PM | Edited 11:54:21 PM Josie: Faustina is suddenly standing at the doorway, having made no sound. "What sort of answers?" 11:56:12 PM Trystan: "That was prompt." He's in no-nonsense mode again. "There have been some... complications." 11:57:19 PM Josie: She's wearing a different ornate black gown than the last time, but it's still embroidered black-on-black. 11:57:22 PM Josie: Faustina: What sort? 11:58:34 PM Trystan: "Mental assaults in the 'safe' east wing, for one. Tempatations. And non-undead monsters to top it off. These were NOT in the job description." 11:58:59 PM Josie: Faustina: ... temptations of what sort? 11:59:34 PM Trystan: "..." He clutches at his collar. "Asking me to join them." AM Karid: "...I do not think they are strictly temptations." AM Karid: "Though...what does the mirror mean?" AM Karid: "Do you know?" AM Josie: Faustina: What mirror? AM Karid: "It has shown similar things each time..." AM Josie: Faustina: I'm not aware of any specific mirror in this house. AM Josie: Faustina: I recall hearing of a round mirrored room they called the carousel room, once. Is that what you've found? AM Karid: "...a magic mirror. When we looked into it we each saw something that was repeated in our dreams." AM Trystan: "I've seen it in most mirrors in that wing..." AM Josie: Faustina: ... are you quite certain? AM Trystan: "Yes. It's clearest on the ceiling." AM Trystan: "The mirrored ceiling in the main hall." AM Josie: Faustina: And it's not your imagination. AM Trystan: "Others have seen it, too. At least, the first time." AM Josie: Faustina: I'm afraid I haven't heard of anything like that. AM Josie: Faustina: Do you have any other questions? AM Trystan: "Just one. Who is 'she'?" AM Karid: (( Well, you know what time it is? )) AM Karid: (( S&M TIME! )) AM Karid: (( ...I..I mean...SM... )) AM Josie: Faustina: ... she? AM Trystan: ((...)) AM Josie: Faustina: To whom are you referring? AM Karid: (( WOO NAT 20 FOR 30 )) AM Trystan: "There have been numerous references to 'she' and 'them'. We believe them to be... central in these anomalies." AM Karid: (( The random number gods are pleased with my pun )) AM Karid: (( ...kinky fucks )) AM Josie: Faustina: She and them. Who made these references? AM Karid: "A spirit that inhabited Bellamy during the seance." AM Josie: Faustina: ... I see. I don't know what they were referring to, I'm afraid. You may have to do more investigating. AM Trystan: "If you remember anything, it might be helpful. We'll keep you informed." AM Josie: Faustina nods, and pauses. "I hear my disreputable nephew has been making a habit of visiting." AM Trystan: "One hears a lot of things, and he does have a tendency to wander. We've chased him out for now, though." AM Trystan: ((21 bluff.)) AM Josie: Faustina: Excellent. Do not hesitate to throw him out if he becomes a nuisance. Preferably with great force. AM Arwen: (( I have to get up in 5 hours...I should probably get some sleep. Good night everyone! )) AM Josie: ((Ni!)) AM Josie: Faustina departs! AM Trystan: "... I'm going to go read for a while, I guess. Call me if you decide you want to explore." ((I must also vamoose for sleepinz!)) Category:Logs Category:House of Masks